


I Didn't Even Know

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Fictober 2020 [14]
Category: AFK Arena (Video Game)
Genre: Fictober, Fictober 2020, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Thane and Baden have a chat that ultimately leaves Thane realizing something that he didn't notice when his friend was still alive.Day 14 of the Fictober challenge.(Rated teen and up for mention of death)
Relationships: Baden Rayne/Thane
Series: Fictober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943434
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	I Didn't Even Know

**Author's Note:**

> Real talk, I'm starting to run out of the creative juice when it comes to these now. Don't get me wrong, I'm still gonna do them, I just don't know how quality the next like three or four are going to be.  
> Prompt: "You better leave now"

The voice that Thane heard was not the one he had remembered.

"You better leave now," the Graveborn in front of him warned.

"Just let me know if there's still some part of you in there," Thane managed to say.

A tense silence settled over them, neither of them making a move to leave.

"You still look like the Baden I remember," Thane pointed out.

"I'm not him, he died protecting you."

A few more silent moments passed and neither man left.

"I can't control my own body anymore, the liche controls my actions more often than I do, the only reason why I am now is because it overexerted it's power," Baden explained.

Thane swallowed the knot in his throat before speaking again.

"We could try getting rid of it, I'm sure Nemora could help and-" Thane was cut off by the gravely voice letting out a bitter sounding laugh.

"And chance the liche reawakening during the process, leaving all involved vulnerable, I think I would rather die a second time."

A look of guilt crossed the lightbearers face at those words.

"Why did you do what you did anyway?" He asked.

The question caused Baden to seek out his eyes with his own glowing green ones for the first time since they had met again.

"If you're asking _that_ then apparently I was never clear enough with my feelings when I was still alive," Baden said with a scoff before turning and starting to walk away, leaving Thane with more questions than he had answers.

Just as the Graveborn was about to disappear into the shadows, did Thane understand.

"Baden, wait," he started as he reached out to grab the taller man's shoulder.

"I-" as soon as Thane's hand met what he was certain was Baden's shoulder did the Graveborn turn into a shadow and seem to melt away.

Looking at his hand in disbelief, his mouth fell open.

"Baden, I'm sorry," he whispered to the shadows, not knowing if the man he was speaking to was still there somewhere.

Shaking his head sadly, he turned away and headed back towards camp.

As he tried to sleep that night he tossed and turned as thoughts raced through his head.

"I didn't even know."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm like 39% sure that there's going to be at least one more Fictober prompt that includes the ship between these two, but don't hold me to it, because I have hella commitment issues. (As said by someone who literally changed the title and summary to this fic a lot more than four times before even posting it)


End file.
